Virgo (Eclipse)
|english voice= |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Virgo's normal form see Virgo. Eclipse Virgo (バルゴ Barugo), "The Maiden" (処女宮 Shojokyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Virgo that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Virgo, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Virgo retains the physical appearance of her normal form, blue eyes, short pink hair that is now kept in a messier style. Instead of her maid outfit, Eclipse Virgo now dons a militaristic look. She wears a black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing her chest, and has a belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation running across her waist from which a pair of handcuffs hang. She wears a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a black pair of high heel boots that reach to cover up to her mid thighs. She also wears a pair of white gloves and a white collar in her neck. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Virgo appears before Lucy, Natsu and Happy to stop Crux from telling their owner what has happened to the Celestial Spirit World and forces him to return there. Natsu and Happy are doubtful of her being Virgo due to her sudden extreme change in persona, but Lucy can tell that she is still the same Spirit, even if she's completely different. Virgo is challenged by Natsu but Lucy intervenes, warning to fight her herself as they are the ones who have a contract. Virgo lets Lucy know that her old memories are gone and they both then clash with their Fleuve d'étoiles. Lucy gains the upper hand but memories of Virgo's former self make her hesitate, giving Virgo a chance to strike Lucy, chain her down with Magic and attacks her with a barrage of whip lashes before being pushed back by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. The rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits then appear, also not the same, and announce that there contract with Lucy is now null and void. Lucy tells them she won't agree to this, because according to her, their relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders but not having memories of that, they attack Lucy and her companions. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Eclipse Virgo appears again in the Magic Library and starts fighting her former master along with Levy McGarden and Yukino Aguria. She quickly gains the upper hand against the female Mages with a combination of her Earth Magic and Fleuve d'étoiles, she is pushed back by Yukino's surprise melee assault, but then quickly regains control over the battle, now fighting Lucy again with their whips. Virgo then goes after Levy and Yukino, who are now trying to find the Celestial Globe in the library, and captures Lucy and Happy in the process and then drags her around the library walls. Looking for Lucy, Virgo fills the library with holes until she finds the Mages again. Levy finds the Celestial Globe, which Virgo reveals to have come for as that would bring the Spirits true freedom. She announces that she will fill Magnolia Town with holes after bringing down the library they were in, but Natsu suddenly interrupts as he falls from the ceiling and she disappears.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Eclipse Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, with her form of Earth Magic revolving around the creation of holes. *'Spica Hole' (スピカホール Supika Hōru): Eclipse Virgo creates circular holes on solid surfaces by shooting from her fingertips pink bullets that create holes and craters upon contact. This spell has also been seen to work on iron and on books in the Magic Library. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): By using this form of Magic, Eclipse Virgo is able to create and manipulate chains on her target's body, rendering the target immobile. These chains seemed to be created through the use of the handcuffs Eclipse Virgo carries hanging from her belt. Expert Whip Specialist: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess with Fleuve d'étoiles, which she uses skillfully in close combat. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain her life force and ultimately kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Equipment Fleuve d'étoiles (エトワールフルーグ 星の大河 Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark red central part and white and yellow edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a glowing yellow whip is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. Eclipse Virgo is capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. References Navigation Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Antagonist